Black Hawk Down
by MaddieAlice108
Summary: Set after chapter 16 ish Ed and Al are heading to Rush Valley and meet Aiyma Sonata on the way... M for abuse and possibly other ideas...


**I do not own FMA! (Full Metal Alchemist) **

**Dedicated to: My otaku friend Tay-chan.**

* * *

_The Definition of Love_

"Al!" I heard my name called and I turned around to find the voice that I knew so well.

"Hey, Ed." I replied looking over to the hospital bed.

"Al, I think we're going to head out now." he said.

"Ed, you're wounds still haven't healed up. I really don't think we-." Ed stopped listening and started having a staring contest with his milk. "I will not drink you, you secreted thing from a cow!" "You must drink me to grow strong!"

"Ed, where are we going?" I asked, defeatedly.

"Rush Valley," he replied.

Before I could say a word Winry screamed, "TAKE ME WITH YOU!"

Ed gave her a weird look and said, "We're just going to go to our teacher's place... Rush Valley's a stop on the way there."

Winry gave her puppy dog eyes and even Ed couldn't say no. An hour later we got on the train with Winry.

"Hey, how do you guys stand being on trains for so long?" Winry asked. "It kills my legs."

"Well, I guess we're used to it by now..." Ed replied. "And Al can't feel so..." I guess Ed was still feeling bad about our arguement...

"Huh." Winry said and turned to look out the window. It sort of looked like Winry wanted to hug Ed at that moment but she didn't. She was like our big sister, to me at least...The rest of the way was very quiet so I was left alone with my thoughts. Winry brought out apple pie during the trip and she said she learned it from Hughes... Ed said he was going to get Mr. Hughes something when he got back.

When we got to Rush Valley Winry was in heaven and Ed was poking around. I stood somewhere and sighed thinking about going to our teacher, Izumi...

"Excuse me." A voice got me out of my thoughts. I looked over and saw a little girl on the ground. At first I thought she was about nine years old but I looked closer and she looked about 13 or 14.

I replied, "It's not your fault, it's mine since I'm so big..."

She laughed and said, "No, it's probably my fault for being so small." When I she stood up I realized she was a small girl who was a little taller than Ed... (Ed-HEY! SO IF SHE'S SMALL THEN WHAT AM I? Me- super small=tiny *cough cough*) I felt my heart, which I didn't have, leap into my throat. When she got up I saw that she looked hurt and she wasn't walking right.

Ed walked up to us and said, "Hey, Al... Who's this?"

She bowed and said, "Sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Aiyma Sonata." She bowed trying to get her head than Ed's (which was hard to do... SHUT UP! STOP MAKING CRACKS AT ME YOU STUPID AUTHOR!) which worked out pretty well. Ed was proud for feeling tall for a few seconds which he wouldn't admit. I was sad because it seemed that she was scared of me... But she looked me straight in the eyes like she wasn't... It was very confusing. He also felt really bad for hurting such a cute girl like her

Ed asked to Al, "What are you doing?"

Aiyma replied, thinking it was meant for her, "Going home to my adoptive parents..." She tried to cover her hand but Ed saw the bruise before she could cover it. Ed's face went blank and Al felt as if an ice chip ramed into his heart. Al thought, "No wonder she's not afraid of me... And no wonder she's acting as if what's hurting her is nothing..." Both Al and Ed knew that hand print around her wrist almost broke her wrist.

Al said, "I ran into you... I have a friend that knows medicine, she's really nice I think you should go get checked out."

Aiyma looked really scared but hopeful at the same time, "Well, I probably shouldn't... I mean my adoptive parents will get mad..." Her face went cold when she thought of what would happen when they found her... She was late already.

Al bent down and calmed her by saying, "We'll just go to Winry to get you checked out and then we'll bring you back to your adoptive parents, okay?" The look in Al's eyes would make any girl believe him and as tears ran down her cheeks she nodded.

Then she asked, "Who's Winry?"

Ed replied, "Our childhood friend. Come on, she should be somewhere around here... Winry!"

Winry, reluctanly, turned her head away from the automail, "What do you want?"

Ed bluntly stated, "Al ran into this girl so can you check her out?"

Winry almost hit Ed, "You know I'm not a doctor! And Al! You should watch out where you're walking!"

Al would have blushed, "Sorry, I had other things on my mind."

Winry rolled her eyes and looked the girl over. She sighed, "I have _some_ stuff at the hotel..." She muttered other things and pulled herself away from the window of beautiful auto-mail....

Aiyma was starting to get a little worried, "Umm... I really shouldn't be following strangers around to strange places..." She looked so cute, as cute as a little kid worrying...

Winry smiled and said, "It's okay. The hotel is a very populated place so you don't have to worry and you don't have to come up to the room."

Aiyma stuttered, "oh--okay... I guess..."

* * *

**A/N: And this is where I leave you hanging. Sorry! Review and I'll put up the next chapter faster! (Yes, I'm using bribery to get reviews... :P) **


End file.
